


Anytime Dream.

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: :), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Bad Ending, Betrayal, Betrayed Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream and Punz angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sadness, Sleepy Cuddles, cri, cries, oof, sobs, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: One night Dream tridents to Punz's tower to ask if he can sleep with Punz.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Anytime Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Punz x Dream angst
> 
> Intended this to be more romantic, but this can be taken platonically I don't actually care lol.

It was late at night, moonlight shining through the windows of Punz's tower. He was in bed, wrapped under the covers, sleeping soundly. 

As he slept a dirty blonde haired male was tridenting from one water source to another. He was flying in the direction of Punz's tower. He soon made it, tridenting up to the very top tower window. 

He slipped inside silently, going through each of the many floors. Finally he made is to the floor Punz was on, silently approaching the male. He put his trident away, unequipting all of his armor. 

He shook the sleeping blonde, biting his lip, watching as Punz slowly woke up. He had moved his mask up his face, revealing his green eyes that illuminated in the darkness, Punz looking at Dream..

"Dream..?" Punz picked his head up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock on the wall, "It's 3am what are you doing awake..?" He questioned Dream some more. 

"Punz.. can I sleep with you?" Dream asked with a soft tone, for once wanting to sleep. He didn't have anywhere to sleep- besides grass or snow, and tonight it was very chilly outside.

Punz's blue eyes looked into Dream's green, smiling. He opened up the colors for the other male, "C'mon, get in." he told Dream, watching as Dream basically jump to slip inside. 

Dream cuddled up to Punz chest, a comfortable sigh being released from him, Punz putting his arms and blanket around Dream. "Thank you.. Punz.." Dream muttered tiredly, already drifting off to sleep..

"Anytime Dream.."

-

Dream stared blankly at the blonde male who came through the portal- alongside everybody else.. 

"I'm sorry Dream, but you should have paid me more."

Dream at that moment finally had felt something. A pain in his chest, a sharp painful feeling went straight through it. Instead of crying- or frowning like he usually did, he smiled. 

The whole time he smiled..

He smiled when his two lives were taken..  
He smiled when he was being escorted..   
He smiled as he was put into his prison cell.. 

-The End-


End file.
